Potop/Rozdział XLVI
Kmicica i Kiemliczów szparko konie niosły do granicy śląskiej. Jechali ostrożnie, by się z jakim podjazdem szwedzkim nie spotkać, bo jakkolwiek chytrzy Kiemlicze mieli "passy", wydane przez Kuklinowskiego, a podpisane przez Millera, jednakże żołnierzy, nawet zaopatrzonych w podobne dokumenta, poddawano zwykle badaniu, takie badanie zaś mogło źle wypaść dla pana Andrzeja i jego towarzyszów. Jechali więc pospiesznie, by granicę przejść jak najprędzej i w głąb cesarskiego kraju się zasunąć. Same brzegi graniczne nie były także od "grasantów" szwedzkich bezpieczne, a częstokroć i całe oddziały rajtarów zapuszczały się na Śląsk, by imać tych, którzy się do Jana Kazimierza przebierali. Ale Kiemlicze, przez czas postoju pod Częstochową zatrudnieni ustawicznie łowami na pojedynczych Szwedów, przeznali już na wskróś całą okolicę, wszystkie graniczne drogi, ścieżki i przechody, na których połów bywał najobfitszy, i byli jakby we własnym kraju. Przez drogę opowiadał stary Kiemlicz panu Andrzejowi, co słychać w Rzeczypospolitej, pan Andrzej zaś, zamknięty przez tak długi czas w fortecy, słuchał tych nowin chciwie i o bólu własnym zapomniał, gdyż były one nader dla Szwedów niepomyślne i zwiastowały bliski już koniec panowania szwedzkiego w Polsce. — Wojsko już sobie przykrzy szwedzką fortunę i szwedzką kompanię — mówił stary Kiemlicz — a co dawniej żołnierze gardłem hetmanom grozili, gdyby się nie chcieli ze Szwedem połączyć, tak teraz sami do pana Potockiego instancję wnoszą i deputację wysyłają, żeby Rzeczpospolitę z opresji ratował, przysięgając wszyscy do gardła przy nim stać. Niektórzy też pułkownicy na swoją rękę poczęli Szwedów podjeżdżać. — Którenże pierwszy począł? — Jest pan Żegocki, starosta babimostski, z panem Kuleszą. Ci w Wielkopolsce rozpoczęli i znacznie Szwedów konfundują; siła mniejszych oddziałów jest w całym kraju, ale nazwisk przywódców ciężko wiedzieć, gdyż oni umyślnie ich nie powiadają, a to dlatego, by swoje rodziny i substancje od pomsty szwedzkiej uchronić. Z wojska pierwszy się podniósł ten pułk, któremu pan Wojniłłowicz pułkownikuje. — Gabriel?... Toż to mój krewny, chociaż go nie znam! — Szczery to żołnierz. On to partię zdrajcy Prackiego starł, która Szwedom służyła, i samego rozstrzelał, a teraz ku górom srogim poszedł, które za Krakowem leżą; tam oddział szwedzki zniósł i góralów ratował, w ucisku od Szwedów będących... — To zaś i górale Szwedów już biją? — Oni najpierwsi zaczęli; jeno, jako to głupie chłopstwo, chcieli zaraz Kraków siekierkami odbierać, których jenerał Duglas rozprószył, gdyż oni w równinach eksperiencji żadnej nie mają, ale co w góry za nimi kilka partii posłali, to z tych żaden człowiek nie wrócił. Teraz pan Wojniłłowicz one chłopstwo wspomógł, sam zaś do pana marszałka do Lubowli poszedł i z jego się wojskami połączył. — Zali pan marszałek Lubomirski przeciw Szwedom stoi? — Różnie o nim gadali, że się i na tę, i na tę stronę namyślał, ale jak już poczęto w całym kraju na koń siadać, tak i on się na Szwedów zawziął. Możny to pan i siła złego może im uczynić! Sam on jeden mógłby z królem szwedzkim wojować. Powiadają też ludzie, że do wiosny ani jednego Szweda w Rzeczypospolitej nie będzie... — Da Bóg, że się to stanie! — Jakże ma być inaczej, wasza miłość, skoro za oblężenie Częstochowy wszyscy się przeciw nim zawzięli. Wojsko się buntuje, szlachta bije ich już, gdzie może, chłopstwo się w kupy zbiera, a do tego Tatarzy idą, idzie chan własną osobą, który Chmielnickiego i Kozaków pobił i obiecał ich ze szczętem zetrzeć, chyba że na Szwedów ruszą. — Ale i Szwedzi mają jeszcze znacznych stronników między panami a szlachtą? — Ten się ich jeno trzyma, kto musi, a i tacy pory tylko wyczekują. Jeden książę wojewoda wileński szczerze do nich przystąpił, toteż na złe mu to wyszło. Kmicic aż konia wstrzymał i jednocześnie za bok się uchwycił, bo go ból srogi przeszył. — Na Boga! — zawołał stłumiwszy jęk — gadajże mi, co się z Radziwiłłem dzieje? Zali ciągle siedzi w Kiejdanach? — Bramo z kości słoniowej! — rzekł stary — tyle ja wiem, co ludzie gadają, a Bóg wie, czego nie gadają. Mówią jedni, że książę wojewoda już nie żywie; inni, że się jeszcze panu Sapieże broni, ale ledwie tchnie. Podobno na Podlasiu się ze sobą mocowali i pan Sapieha zmógł, bo Szwedzi nie mogli księcia wojewody ratować... Teraz prawią, że w Tykocinie przez pana Sapiehę oblężon i że już po nim. — Chwała Bogu! Zacni tryumfują nad zdrajcami!... Chwała Bogu! Chwała Bogu! Kiemlicz popatrzył spode łba na Kmicica i sam nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Przecie wiadomo było w całej Rzeczypospolitej, że jeżeli Radziwiłł zatriumfował z początku nad swymi własnymi wojskami i nad szlachtą, która szwedzkiego panowania nie chciała, to stało się to w znacznej części dzięki Kmicicowi i jego ludziom. Lecz z tą myślą stary nie zdradził się przed swym pułkownikiem i jechali dalej w milczeniu. — A co się dzieje z księciem koniuszym? — spytał wreszcie pan Andrzej. — Nie słyszałem o nim nic, wasza miłość — odrzekł Kiemlicz. — Może jest w Tykocinie, a może u elektora. Teraz tam wojna i król szwedzki osobą własną do Prus wyruszył, a my tymczasem naszego pana wyglądamy. Daj go Bóg! bo niechby się tylko pokazał, wszyscy by co do jednego człeka przy nim stanęli i wojsko by zaraz Szwedów opuściło. — Pewnież tak? — Wasza miłość! ja wiem tylko to, co ci żołnierze mówili, którzy ze Szwedami pod Częstochową stać musieli. Jest tam grzecznej jazdy na kilka tysięcy pod panem Zbrożkiem, pod panem Kalińskim i innymi pułkownikami. Śmiem powiedzieć waszej miłości, że żaden tam z dobrej woli nie służy, chyba grasanci Kuklinowskiego, bo ci chcieli się skarbami jasnogórskimi obłowić. Ale co zacni żołnierze, to tylko lamentowali i jeden przed drugim narzekał: "Dość nam tej służby żydowskiej! Niech jeno pan nasz nogą granicę przestąpi, wraz szable na Szwedów obrócimy, ale póki go nie ma, jak nam poczynać? gdzie iść?" Tak oni narzekali, a po innych pułkach, które są pod hetmanami, gorzej jeszcze. To wiem pewno, bo przyjeżdżali od nich deputaci do pana Zbrożka z namowami i tam sekretnie po nocach radzili, o czym Miller nie wiedział, chociaż i on czuł, że źle koło niego. — A książę wojewoda wileński w Tykocinie oblężon? — spytał pan Andrzej. Kiemlicz znów spojrzał niespokojnie na Kmicica, bo pomyślał, że go chyba gorączka chwyta, skoro dwa razy każe sobie jednę i tęż samą wiadomość powtarzać, o której dopiero co była mowa — jednakże odpowiedział: — Oblężon przez pana Sapiehę. — Sprawiedliwe sądy boże! — rzekł Kmicic. — On, który mógł potęgą z królami się równać!... Niktże przy nim nie został? — W Tykocinie jest załoga szwedzka. A przy osobie księcia wojewody tylko się pono trochę dworzan co wierniejszych zostało. Kmicica pierś napełniła się radością. Bał się pomsty strasznego magnata nad Oleńką, a chociaż zdawało mu się, że tej pomście pogróżkami swymi zapobiegł, ciągle przecie trapiła go ta myśl, że lepiej i bezpieczniej byłoby Oleńce i wszystkim Billewiczom mieszkać w lwiej jamie niż w Kiejdanach, pod ręką księcia, który nigdy nikomu nie przebaczył. Teraz jednak, gdy on upadł, musieli tym samym przeciwnicy jego tryumfować; teraz, gdy go pozbawiono sił, znaczenia, gdy był panem jednego tylko lichego zameczku, w którym życia własnego i wolności bronił, nie mógł przecie myśleć o zemście; ręka jego przestała ciężyć nad nieprzyjacioły. — Chwała bądź Bogu! chwała bądź Bogu! — powtórzył Kmicic. I tak miał głowę zaprzątniętą tą zmianą radziwiłłowskich losów i tym, co się przez cały czas jego pobytu w Częstochowie zdarzyło, i tym, gdzie jest ta, którą pokochało jego serce, i tym, co się z nią stało — że po raz trzeci spytał Kiemlicza: — Mówisz tedy, że książę złaman? — Złaman ze szczętem — odpowiedział stary. — Czy wasza miłość nie chory? — Bok jeno piecze. Nic to! — odrzekł Kmicic. I znów jechali w milczeniu. Strudzone konie zwalniały stopniowo kroku, aż wreszcie poczęły iść stępa. Jednostajny ruch ten uśpił znużonego na śmierć pana Andrzeja — i spał długo, kiwając się na kulbace. Zbudziło go dopiero białe światło dzienne. Obejrzał się ze zdziwieniem dokoła, bo zdało mu się w pierwszej chwili, że wszystko, co tej nocy przeszedł, to był tylko sen; wreszcie spytał: — To wy, Kiemlicze? My spod Częstochowy jedziem? — A jakże, wasza miłość! — A gdzie jesteśmy? — Oho! już w Śląsku. Już nas tu Szwedzi nie dostaną! — To dobrze! — rzekł Kmicic oprzytomniawszy zupełnie. — A gdzie nasz miłościwy król rezyduje? — W Głogowej. — Tam też pojedziemy panu do nóg się pokłonić, służby ofiarować. Ale słuchaj no, stary! — Słucham, wasza miłość! Lecz Kmicic zamyślił się i nie od razu mówić począł. Widocznie coś w głowie układał, wahał się, rozważał, na koniec rzekł: — Nie może być inaczej! — Słucham, wasza miłość! — powtórzył Kiemlicz. — Ni królowi, ni nikomu z dworskich nie pisnąć, ktom jest!... Zwę się Babinicz, a jedziem z Częstochowy. O kolubrynie i o Kuklinowskim możecie mówić... Ale nazwiska mego nie wspominać, żeby tam moich intencyj na wspak nie wzięto i za zdrajcę mnie nie poczytano, bom ja w zaślepieniu księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu służył i jeszcze mu pomagał, o czym na dworze mogli słyszeć. — Panie pułkowniku! Po tym, czego wasza miłość pod Częstochową dokonał... — A kto da świadectwo, że to prawda, póki klasztor oblężony? — Stanie się wedle rozkazu. — Nadbieży czas, że prawda na wierzch wyjdzie — rzekł jakby do siebie Kmicic — ale pierwej musi się pan nasz miłościwy sam przekonać... On też da mi później świadectwo! Na tym urwała się rozmowa. Tymczasem uczynił się dzień zupełny. Stary Kiemlicz począł śpiewać godzinki, a Kosma i Damian wtórowali mu basem. Droga była uciążliwa, bo mróz trzymał trzaskający, a przy tym ustawicznie zatrzymywano na drodze jadących i wypytywano o nowiny, zwłaszcza zaś o to, czy Częstochowa broni się jeszcze. Kmicic odpowiadał, że się broni i obroni, lecz pytaniom nie było końca. Gościńce roiły się od podróżnych, gospody wszędzie po drodze pozajmowane. Jedni chronili się w głąb kraju z pogranicznych ziem Rzeczypospolitej przed uciskiem szwedzkim, drudzy pomykali ku granicom po wieści z kraju; raz w raz spotykano szlachtę, która mając dość Szwedów jechała, tak jak i Kmicic, służby wygnanemu panu ofiarować. Czasem trafiały się i poczty pańskie, czasem większe lub mniejsze oddziały żołnierzy z tych wojsk, które bądź to dobrowolnie, bądź na mocy układów ze Szwedami przeszły granice, jak na przykład wojska pana kasztelana kijowskiego. Wieści z kraju już były ożywiły nadzieje tych exulów i wielu gotowało się do zbrojnego powrotu. W całym Śląsku, a zwłaszcza w księstwach raciborskim i opolskim, gotowało się jak w garnku; posłańcy latali z listami do króla i od króla do pana kasztelana kijowskiego, do prymasa, do pana kanclerza Korycińskiego, do pana Warszyckiego, kasztelana krakowskiego, pierwszego senatora Rzeczypospolitej, który ani na chwilę nie opuścił sprawy Jana Kazimierza. Panowie ci, w porozumieniu z wielką królową, niezachwianą w nieszczęściu, porozumiewali się i ze sobą, i z krajem, i z przedniejszymi w nim ludźmi, o których wiedziano, że radzi by do wierności prawemu panu powrócić. Swoją drogą słał gońców i pan marszałek koronny, i hetmani, i wojsko, i szlachta gotująca się do chwycenia za broń. Była to wilia do powszechnej wojny, która w niektórych miejscach już wybuchła. Szwedzi tłumili te miejscowe porywy bądź orężem, bądź siekierą kata, lecz ogień, zgaszony w jednym miejscu, natychmiast zapalał się w drugim. Burza straszliwa zawisła nad głowami skandynawskich najezdników; ziemia sama, lubo pokryta śniegami, poczęła parzyć ich stopy; groźba i pomsta otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron, straszyły ich cienie własne. Więc chodzili jak błędni. Niedawne pieśni tryumfu zamarły im na ustach, i sami pytali siebie z największym zdumieniem: "Jestli to ten sam naród, który wczoraj jeszcze opuścił własnego pana, poddał się bez boju?"— Jakże! panowie, szlachta, wojsko niebywałym w dziejach przykładem przeszło do zwycięzcy; miasta i zamki otwierały bramy; kraj był zajęty. Nigdy podbój nie kosztował mniej sił i krwi. Sami Szwedzi dziwiąc się tej łatwości, z jaką zajęli potężną Rzeczpospolitę, nie mogli ukryć pogardy dla zwyciężonych, którzy za pierwszym połyskiem szwedzkiego miecza wyparli się króla, ojczyzny, byle życia i dostatków w spokoju zażywać albo nowych w zamieszaniu nabyć. To, co w swoim czasie mówił cesarskiemu posłowi Lisoli Wrzeszczowicz, powtarzał sam król i wszyscy jenerałowie szwedzcy: "Nie ma w tym narodzie męstwa, nie ma stałości, nie ma ładu, nie ma wiary ani patriotyzmu! — muszą zginąć!" Zapomnieli, że ten naród ma jeszcze jedno uczucie, to właśnie, którego ziemskim wyrazem była Jasna Góra. I w tym uczuciu było jego odrodzenie. Więc huk dział, który odezwał się pod świętym przybytkiem, odezwał się zarazem we wszystkich sercach magnackich, szlacheckich, mieszczańskich i chłopskich. Okrzyk zgrozy rozległ się od Karpat do Bałtyku i olbrzym rozbudził się z odrętwienia. — To inny naród! — mówili ze zdumieniem jenerałowie szwedzcy. I począwszy od Arfuida Wittenberga, a skończywszy na komendantach pojedynczych zamków, wszyscy słali do bawiącego w Prusach Karola Gustawa wieści pełne przerażenia. Ziemia usuwała im się spod nóg; zamiast dawnych przyjaciół, potykali wszędy wrogów; zamiast poddania się, opór; zamiast obawy, dziką i gotową na wszystko odwagę; zamiast miękkości, okrucieństwo; zamiast cierpliwości, zemstę. A tymczasem z rąk do rąk przelatywał tysiącami w całej Rzeczypospolitej manifest Jana Kazimierza, który poprzednio, już ze Śląska wydany, zrazu nie budził echa. Teraz przeciwnie, widywano go po zamkach jeszcze nie zajętych. Gdzie tylko nie cięży ta szwedzka ręka, tam szlachta zbierała się w kupy i kupki i biła się w piersi słuchając wzniosłych słów wygnanego króla, który wytykając błędy i grzechy rozkazywał nie tracić nadziei i do ratunku upadłej Rzeczypospolitej się zrywać. "Nie minął jednak czas (pisał Jan Kazimierz), chociaż tak już daleko postąpił nieprzyjaciel, abyśmy utraconych prowincyj i miast odzyskać nie mogli, i Bogu powinnej chwały powrócić, sprofanowane kościoły krwią nieprzyjacielską nasycić, a wolności i prawa dawne w klubę zwyczajną i staropolskie postanowienie wprowadzić nie mogli; byle się tylko ta staropolska cnota i ona starożytnych przodków Uprzejmości i Wierności waszych ku Panu observantia, i miłość, z jakowej się przed różnymi narodami nasz dziad Zygmunt Pierwszy szczycił, powróciła. Przystąpiła już tedy pierwszych występków odmiana ku cnocie. Komu Bóg i wiara Jego święta pierwsza nad wszystko dobro, przeciwko temu szwedzkiemu nieprzyjacielowi Uprzejmości i Wierności wasze powstańcie. Nie czekajcie wodzów i wojewód albo takiego porządku, jaki w pospolitym prawie opisany. Już teraz między Uprzejmościami i Wiernościami waszymi nieprzyjaciel wszystkie te rzeczy pomięszał; ale jeden do drugiego, trzeci do dwu, czwarty do trzech, piąty do czterech i tak per consequens, by też każdy i z własnymi poddanymi zgromadźcie się, a gdzie słuszna, na jaki opór zwiedźcie się. Tam sobie wodza obierzecie dopiero. Jedna do drugiej kupy wiążcie się i słuszne już z siebie wojsko uczyniwszy, wodza nad nim wiadomego obrawszy, osoby naszej poczekajcie, nie opuszczając okazji, gdyby się trafiła, do porażenia nieprzyjaciela. My, bylebyśmy o okazji i gotowości, i skłonności ku nam Uprzejmości i Wierności waszych usłyszeli, zaraz natychmiast przybędziemy i zdrowie nasze tam położymy, gdzie zaszczycenie całości ojczyzny potrzebować będzie." Uniwersał ten odczytywano nawet w obozie Karola Gustawa, nawet po zamkach szwedzkie załogi mających, i wszędzie gdzie się tylko polskie chorągwie znajdowały. Szlachta łzami oblewała każde słowo królewskie, dobrego pana żałując, i ząprzysięgała sobie na krzyżach, na wizerunkach Najświętszej Panny i szkaplerzach woli jego uczynić zadość. Żeby zaś gotowości swej złożyć dowód, póki zapał tlał w sercach a łzy nie obeschły, siadano, nie czekając długo, tu i owdzie na koń i rzucano się jeszcze "za ciepła" na Szwedów. W ten sposób mniejsze oddziały szwedzkie topnieć i ginąć poczęły. Działo się to na Litwie, Żmudzi, Mazowszu, Wielko— i Małopolsce. Nieraz szlachta zebrawszy się u sąsiada na chrzciny, imieniny, na wesele lub kulig, bez żadnych wojowniczych zamiarów, kończyła na tym zabawę, że popiwszy uderzała jak grom i wycinała w pień pobliską szwedzką komendę. Po czym kulig wśród pieśni i okrzyków, przybierając po drodze tych, który się "ochocić" chcieli, jechał dalej, zmieniał się w tłum chciwy krwi, z tłumu w "partię", która już stałą rozpoczynała wojnę. Poddani chłopi i czeladź całymi tłumami garnęli się do zabawy; inni donosili o pojedynczych Szwedach lub pomniejszych oddziałach, po wsiach nieostrożnie roztasowanych. I liczba "kuligów" i "maszkar" zwiększała się z dniem każdym. Wesołość i fantazja, właściwa narodowi, mieszała się do tych krwawych zabaw. Chętnie przebierano się za Tatarów, których samo imię napełniało trwogą Szwedów, dziwne bowiem krążyły między nimi wieści i bajki o dzikości i straszliwym a okrutnym męstwie tych synów krymskich stepów, z którymi Skandynawowie nie spotkali się dotąd nigdy. Że zaś wiedziano powszechnie, iż chan w sto tysięcy, okrągło, ordy idzie w pomoc Janowi Kazimierzowi, a szlachta hałasowała napadając na komendy, powstało stąd dziwne zamieszanie. Pułkownicy i komendanci szwedzcy w wielu miejscach byli istotnie przekonani, że Tatarzy już nadeszli, i cofali się na gwałt do większych fortec lub obozów, roznosząc wszędzie wieść fałszywą i trwogę. Tymczasem okolice, które pozbyły się w ten sposób nieprzyjaciela, mogły się zbroić i niesforne tłuszcze w rzędniejsze wojsko zamieniać. Lecz groźniejsze jeszcze dla Szwedów od kuligów szlacheckich i od samych Tatarów były ruchy chłopskie. Od dawna, od pierwszego dnia oblężenia Częstochowy, poczęło wrzeć pomiędzy ludem i spokojni a cierpliwi dotąd oracze jęli tu i owdzie stawiać opór i tu i owdzie chwytać za kosy i cepy, a szlachcie pomagać. Bystrzejsi jenerałowie szwedzcy z największą obawą patrzyli na te chmury, które lada chwila mogły się zmienić w potop prawdziwy i pochłonąć bez ratunku najeźdźców. Postrach wydawał im się najwłaściwszym środkiem, by zgnieść w zarodzie straszne niebezpieczeństwo. Karol Gustaw głaskał jeszcze i pochlebnymi słowy utrzymywał te chorągwie polskie, które za nim do Prus poszły. Nie szczędził też pochlebstw panu chorążemu Koniecpolskiemu, słynnemu regimentarzowi spod Zbaraża. Ten stał przy jego boku z sześciu tysiącami niezrównanej jazdy, która przy pierwszym nieprzyjacielskim starciu z elektorem taki postrach i zniszczenie rozniosła między Prusakami, że elektor, zaniechawszy boju, co prędzej na układy się zgodził. Słał król szwedzki także listy do hetmanów, do magnatów i szlachty, pełne łaski, obietnic i zachęcań, by mu wierności dochowali. Lecz jednocześnie wydał rozkazy swym jenerałom i komendantom niszczenia ogniem i mieczem wszelkiego oporu wewnątrz kraju, a zwłaszcza wycinania w pień kup chłopskich. Rozpoczął się tedy okres żelaznych rządów żołnierskich. Szwedzi porzucili pozory przyjaźni. Miecz, ogień, rabunek, ucisk zastąpiły dawną udawaną życzliwość. Z zamków komenderowano potężne oddziały jazdy i piechoty w pościgu za kuligami. Równano z ziemią całe wsie, palono dwory, kościoły i plebanie. Jeńców szlachtę oddawano w ręce katom; chłopom wziętym w niewolę obcinano prawe ręce i puszczano do domów. Szczególnie srożyły się owe oddziały w Wielkopolsce, która jak najpierwsza się poddała, tak też najpierwsza podniosła się przeciw obcemu panowaniu. Komendant Stein rozkazał tam pewnego razu poucinać ręce przeszło trzystu chłopom pochwyconym z bronią w ręku. Po miasteczkach pobudowano stałe szubienice i co dzień ubierano je nowymi ofiarami. Toż samo czynił Magnus de la Gardie na Litwie i Żmudzi, gdzie naprzód zaścianki, a za nimi i chłopstwo broń chwyciło. Że zaś w ogóle w zamieszaniu trudno było Szwedom odróżnić własnych obrońców od nieprzyjaciół, przeto nie szczędzono nikogo. Lecz ogień podsycany krwią, zamiast gasnąć, wzmagał się coraz więcej i rozpoczęła się wojna, w której obu stronom nie chodziło już o same zwycięstwa, o zamki i miasta lub prowincje, ale o śmierć i życie. Okrucieństwo wzmagało nienawiść, i poczęto nie walczyć, lecz tępić się wzajemnie bez miłosierdzia. Kategoria:Potop